


Bloodless Beheading

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: The Dead, The Dying And The Depressed [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Disassembly, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lore told himself, for a long time and with almost religious insistence, that he felt nothing for the humans that created him. It should have been easy to keep that up, watching as his father beheaded him and took him apart, while his mother watched. It didn't really change anything that she was crying, did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodless Beheading

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. First rule of fanfiction: Never make profit. I adhere to it.
> 
> On FanFiction.net I was encouraged to write more about Lore. So here you go.
> 
> It was ridiculously hard to stick to the two hundred words limit. (Duh.)

Lore told himself, for a long time and with almost religious insistence, that he felt nothing for the humans that created him. Certainly not love.  
Quite the opposite. (Though if the true opposite of love was indifference, he hadn't quite reached it, for he certainly felt wrath.)

When the day came that he had secretly almost dreaded and he was shut off, the darkness didn't swallow him as expected.

Instead he watched, floating above the scene, as his father took his head off and his body apart, with his mother standing to the side.

He told himself that he felt angry, if anything. Just like he had felt only anger for so long now.

Some small part of Lore's mind registered the crestfallen expression on his creator's face, and the almost gentle movements with which his body was pulled apart.  
Some small part of Lore's mind registered the tears running down his mother's face.

(" _Mother_ ", he had never quite been able to disassociate that word and Juliana.)

He wanted to shout at her that her tears were useless and _how_ dare _she pretend to care when she never had_.

It didn't really change anything that she was crying, did it?


End file.
